Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? Check out all the TDA2 stories here!! How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. #Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. #Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' #Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! #Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! #Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! #Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! #Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Elimination Table Main Competition :The Top 10 Tournament : Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? -- Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [/wiki/user:TDI19 ~Hi, it is TDI19!!!] [/wiki/user_talk:TDI19 ...To...][/wiki/special:Contributions/TDI19 ...From...] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [/wiki/user:TDI19 ~Hi, it is TDI19!!!] [/wiki/user_talk:TDI19 ...To...][/wiki/special:Contributions/TDI19 ...From...] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win. Usitgz: All the members of my team are friends, that makes ke happy. Tdi: Team! We can win! Turnertang: Yeah, we can do it! Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. Owenguy101: Oh boy! Sunshine: HO YEAH! I have an AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! *does the happy-pixie dance* Turnertang: I hope I do better this week. Sunshine: I thought your's was good! Is my story this week alright? Writing as Justin is strangely enjoyable... Turnertang: Your an amazing author Sunshine. Sunshine: Thanks!!! I can't wait to see yours! ^^ Turnertang: I'm working on it right now. thebiggesttdifan: Ya like my story? Nalyd: The three stories up now are awesome! Gophers have it in the bag! Anonymos: Thanks! Gigi: Great stories, guys! I knew I made fantastic choices! Thursday is the due date like last time, Nalyd? Nalyd: Unless stated otherwise, always thursday. Gigi: Great. I've already started on mine. thebiggesttdifan: Sunshine, your story really makes sense! I love it! Turnertang: Everyone's story is so much better than mine! thebiggesttdifan: I think Sunshine's the second to use first-person view, the first being me. Nalyd: This group of authors is awesome! TDI19: I completely agree. Each of you has your own individual style and all of them are turning out to be incredible. A good majority of you would have ANNIHILATED me if I was in this season! Great job and keep it up!! :) Redflare: My story is horrible again DX. TDI19: OK.... this is kind of predictable. Now, after a season of third-person stories, someone switches it up to a first-person piece. Now.... a lot of people are using the first person..... hmmmm. Just goes to show that when someone sees something they like, they pounce on it and take it for themself... Anonymos: I didn't! thebiggesttdifan: I hope maybe we get some *GREAT IDEA DELETED*...ooh la la that would be AWESOME! Sunshine: Mine was the first story up, so I guess it's pretty obvious mine isn't copied... XD Turnertang: Also your story is great Sunshine! Sunshine: I'm blown away by everyone's writing ability! Turnertang: I know. There are many great authors here. Sunshine: Before this started, I was kinda hoping to make it to the finals. Now, I think I'll be lucky to make it to the merge. A lot of the people here are a lot better than me. Turnertang: I still think you can make it to the finals. Sunshine: Haha, no way. If I'm extremely lucky, and Nalyd and TDI19 pity me greatly, I might make it to fifth or so... Turnertang: Someone doesn't believe in there selves. Sunshine: LOL... nah, I just think there's plenty of people here who have more skill and are more deserving of the win. Turnertang: You defiantly are a front runner in this competition. Sunshine: I guess... I was actually pretty confident until Sprinklemist and Fadingsilverstar joined. XD Turnertang: You're just as good as them. Sunshine: No, they trump me big time. Just watch, Fadingsilverstar's gonna post her story and I'm going to drop to the ground crying at it's awesomeness... XD Turnertang: If you believe you can win then you will! (Starts flying) WEEEEEEEEEE! Anonymos: I don't stand a chance against you and the two of them... Turnertang what are you doing?!?!! Turnertang: (Holdind coffee) I was hungry so I flew to Starbucks and bought some coffee. Here you and Sunshine can each have one. (Hands them coffee) Anonymos: Uh, thanks... Turnertang: (Fly's away) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunshine: *chugs coffee* CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* Anonymos: (Shivers.) Scary... Turnertang: (Comes back with a Mickey Mouse Hat) I went to Disney Land. I brought you guys presents. (Pulls out the real Goofy and Pluto) Here you go. Sunshine: GOOFY!!!! I missed you, man!!! Goofy: Garsh! Anonymos: (Kicks Goofy.) Sunshine: What was that for, Nonny? (LOL, boredom-fueled nickname XD) Turnertang: (Fly's away) Anonymos: Nonny? Goofy is so annoying!!! Goofy: Well, garsh, Nonny, I didn't know you felt that way. Why don't we go get some coffee? Anonymos: (Sighs) Fine, Goofy, let's get some coffee... you coming Sunshine? Sunshine: CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: (Fly's back) Where did they go? I brought them sourvineirs from my trip to American Idol. (Pulls out Adam Lamber, Danny Gokey, Simon Cowell, and Paula Abduel) Sunshine: It's Simon!!! *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him XD* Goofy: Garsh, I'm scared!!! HOLD ME, NONNY!!!! (Jumps into Anonymos' arms.) Anonymos: (Drops him.) Get out, Goofy!!! Let's go get coffee... Turnertang: See ya later. (Fly's away) Gigi: OMG I LOVE DISNEYLAND! I'M GOING THERE THIS WEEKEND (like I do every week xD)! *off topicness* I'LL TAKE AN HONORARY RIDE ON BIG THUNDER FOR YOU ALL. AND A HUG FROM MICKEY. <3333 thebiggesttdifan: I hate Disney. Anydarnway, what's the next challenge TDI19? Sunshine: Geesh, TBTDIF, it's only Tuesday! This challenge doesn't close 'till Thursday! Goofy: Garsh!!!! Disney is amazing!!! That's what made me, hu-yuck!!!! Anonymos: Uh-hu.... Turnertang: (Fly's back) i brought you guys stuff from the natural history museum. (Pulls out full tyrannosaurus rex fossil) Gigi: Guys? I have some bad news... I think I actually may have to resign if my current case of the flu gets any worse. Also, I have final exams this week and this cold is not making it any better... I really, really don't want to quit, so I may just have to come up with a quick ending for my submission and just post it. Sprinklemist: I hope you get better. I hope you can keep competing, and submit your story (no matter what format). Gigi: *holds up hands in defeat* Alright guys, please know that the story I just posted I am not too satisfied with. I had no idea what to do with it so I just decided to wing it. Let's hope the judges take pity on me are a bit more satisfied with it than I am. Actually, that's one of the darkest stories I've written yet. Hm... Sprinklemist: It's still a great story, Gigi. If not vaguely familiar... I;m sure you'll be safe. Nalyd: Don't quit! Your team may be able to win and save you! If not, the audience loves you. (And me and TDI19 can save somebody) Sunshine: *cries at awesomness of Gigi's apparently "bad" story* We ARE in the same boat... I posted my Justin story thinking "everyone's going to hate this"... Gigi: Aww, Sunshine! I don't hate your story! Actually, yours is one of the best I've seen so far! (And Sprinklemist's, although I haven't read his or anyone else's yet because of time, I know will be great!) Sprinklemist: I think you might find mine to be... Similar to yours in some respects. I'm a guy by the way. Sunshine: They are kind of alike... weird... was mine really all right? Sprinklemist: I heart yours. It makes Justin's personality change make sense. Gigi: Oops. Sorry, Sprinkle. *edits* 0.o Ours are similar. I like yours alot better, though, especially the end. Fiendish smirk? Heather, you little devil you. xD And by the way, did mine really come off as dark and depressing, or is that just me? (Whether that's a good thing or not is for you guys to decide.) Also, yours was awesome, Sunshine! How you wrote about Justin finally realizing that he has "powers" was great! Tdi: Mine sucks. I hope I'll make it to next week TBTDIF: Fading, you're really good at writing drama, but we haven't seen you with comedy yet. And I don't think drama can...JUST KIDDING! A good drama story is exactly the same as a good comedy one. Gigi: Thanks tbtdif! Yours was great too! Thanks for the praise, Nalyd! Man, it's good to be safe! TBTDIF (why is this nickname so long?): Yeah, it sure is. When will someone be eliminated, guys (Nalyd and TDI19) Anonymos: I'm sorry my story was so bad! I'll redeem myself when the next challenge comes out! Sunshine: *attempts and fails to figure out why people liked hers* (What happened to the stories??? o.O) Gigi: Are you kidding me, Sunshine? Yours was so awesome! Totally gives insight into Justin's personality. I think they remove the stories after the judging is done. I posted my story about Heather on my fanfiction.net account and my deviantart account. Is that okay, Nalyd and TDI19? Redflare: Mine suck every week. Anonymos: Sunshine, Nalyd puts the stories here to prevent lag. Sunshine: Oh... probably shoulda figured that out. Redflare, yours was pretty good! And I still don't get the appeal of my writing... all I do know is I like writing in first person best... Anonymos: My story got such a bad review!!!! I shall redeem myself when the new challenge has been posted!! So tomorrow I shall redeem myself!! Gigi: Sunshine, I already told you yours didn't suck like mine! The only think I really had to focus on was deliberately not saying Heather's name until the very end. I hope the people on fanfiction.net don't slaughter me. ;_; Anonymos: I'm sure they won't! Your story was awesome! Usitgz:It's too bad half of my team didn't write a story :(. Challenge Two Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is a Playa Des Losers theme. Here's the catch: It has to be about either Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, or Owen. All the people we heard little-nothing from at Playa des losers. Again, paragraph form ONLY. It will be judged on grammar, spelling, and if it makes sense. Judging (2) Nalyd: Time to judge! Nalyd's Reviews Writing Gophers 1. Zakkoroen- Great! Good to see you back to your old writing standards! 2. Sunshine - Way to book out a great story! Loved it! 3. Thebiggesttdifan - An average story, pretty good. Little confusing... 4. Anonymos - Dance? Hotel des Losers? Very confusing. Good spelling and grammar however. 5. Owenguy - Makes sense, not very good grammar, and only decent spelling. 6. Sprinklemist - Definitely one of the best stories! Great everything! 7. Redflare - Moving story about LeShawna being accepted in playa des losers. 8. Fadingsilverstar16 - Beautiful story. Truly the best. I felt myself pity Heather (Who I always soemwhat pitied.) Even Heather Haters would be moved... TDI19's Reviews Typing Bass *'Sorrel'- I actually kind of found myself bored with the storyline, as it was basic. Anyways, it was just OK. It was kind of like ordering a sandwich, but with no meat in the middle; just the bread. You should definitely watch your spelling though. sepARATe. *'Ezekielguy'- Awwww.... just when I thought you had a shot at redeeming yourself this season, you post nothing week 2... :( *'Turnertang'- I liked the idea and the randomness... but you need to work on your punctuation. * * * * * * Results Nalyd: I say the Bass lose, and none of them should be safe from elimination. TDI19, agree? TDI19: I agree completely! Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: Just like last time, anyone can vote and anyone can go home. Nalyd: Ricky clearly got the most votes (12) Week Three Chat Nalyd: Challenge coming today! Turnertang: I don't get the challenge. What are we supposed to do? Anonymos: Will we be scored on the conflicts? Because the conflicts involving Heather are the most numerable and the biggest, so are we also going to be scored by the originality of the conflict? I know it has to be real, but if they are not as common, will they get better scores? Owenguy101: Ricky's gone. I'm kind of glad he's gone. He did not post anything. Sprinklemist: I tried something completely different. I hope you guys like it. Nalyd: LOL Sprinklemist! Great job! In one fo my facs Courtney got rabies, LOL. Me and Sadie think alike, I suppose. Sprinklemist: Was it in the Horrible Misadventures of Courtney? I read that, but forgot about. I forgot how much you don't like Courtney. I totally wasn't trying to pander the story toward you. Haha! Gigi: Perfect! I've had an idea swimming around in my head that would totally fit in with this prompt. *grins evilly* And by the way, yours was very creative, Sprinklemist! Great job. Anonymos: Did you guys like my story? Tdifan1234: uhhh...who's Gigi? Anyway, You guys like meh story? Gigi: I'm Fadingsilverstar16! Turnertang: I'm glad you finally have a story Tdifan and its really good. TBTDIF: Hey, guys...I might have to miss the next challenge. Tdi: I hope my story is good Gigi: *biiiig sigh of relief* So glad I was able to get mine done before the deadline. Tdi: I look at the elimination chart and I'm the only person to not get any votes! Well, on my team, anyways Challenge Three Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is to put an end to a conflict. Take any people who hate each other, and make them forgive and forget. Like, for example, take Heather and Gwen (or a conflict where the people don't hate each other so much) and write about them eventually forgiving each other. It will be judged on believability, how major the conflict was, grammar, and spelling. Judging (3) Nalyd: TDI19, how about I get the Typing Bass, you get the Writing Gophers. Writing Gophers *'Zakkoroen'- Lol! Short but good! Loved the end! It had everything needed: tacos, frozen pizza, and simultaneous ascension into heaven. *'Sunshine'- Uh-huh! Woo-hoo! *dances* Sunshine is in the ZONE!!!!! Great imagery, great grammar! Top NOTCH ALL AROUND! Calling it again: FINAL FOUR!!! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- You know, this one was just OK for me. There was something confusing about it. IDK, but good grammar. THANK YOU! You used quotations inside a quotation! Yay! *'Anonymos'- LOL! LOVE THIS STORY! CLEAR!!!!!! Yay! Good storyline and grammar! :) *'Owenguy101'- I liked it. You kept switching the tense you were writing in a lot though. Also, the epilogue was good. That Heather! *'Sprinklemist'- Wow! Thank you! The moral was incredible!!!!!! THE STORY WAS AMAZING! You are like a the $20 bill in the wallet surrounded by singles! *'Redflare'- You made this a very easy review to write. Ummmm.... good luck fixing your computer. *'Gigi'- You know that amazing book? YOU COULD BE THE AUTHOR OF IT!!!!!! That is it. Typing Bass *Soreltail18 - Ummm... Good conflict, okay spelling and grammar... believability, however, not very. LeShawana and Duncan have frequently shown signs of disliking each other,so I don't understand why she'd want them together. *Ezekielguy - Dang, No story. I had high hopes for Courdy. (Courtney+Cody) No story = No points. NO STORY TWO WEEKS IN A ROW. *Turnertang - No periods, luckily only a few spelling issues. I think it makes a lot of sense for LeShawna and Heather to bond over a common hared, maybe not Gwen. Great conflict though. Good luck. *Tdi - Not a very strong conflict to resolve (but better than many others). Sort of awkward throughout. Good grammar and spelling. You definitely have a chance here. *Tdifan1234 - Really funny. I don't think they really had a conflict, more like love-hate. The conflict in the story isn't even resolved; Noah still hates them. *Codaa5 - Where be the story? *Usitgz - Weak conflict. Couples spelling errors. Results (3) Nalyd: You can keep judging TDI19. I think its safe to say which team loses, however. Can I PLEASE score Gophers next time? TDI19: Yeah, yeah.... Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: No Bass are safe! Nalyd: Y'all can chat here until Week three starts. Codaa5 is clearly out with nine votes against him. TBTDIF: I might not be able to compete this week...but if I can find time, I will. Gigi: Hope you can find time, TBTDIF. I'm not supposed to be too busy next week, and hopefully I'll be able to crank out a story before Wednesday. I wonder what the challenge will be this time.... Usitgz: I made it past the third week this time! I'm sad that everyone votes for me, I have afeeling I'll be voted out next |:( Week Four Chat Nalyd: Final fifteen! Owenguy101: Uh. It's week four. Not three. Anonymos: And we're the final 14 not 15... Sprinklemist: I already know what I'm doing for this challenge. Anonymos: I'm having trouble selecting a movie... Nalyd: My bad. XD Owenguy101: I know so many movies that this challenge will be a snap. Sprinklemist: I know a lot, too... It's just that the movies I really like, people probably haven't heard of... Sunshine: Can we do an episode of a TV show too or is that stretching it? (I'm dying to do a parody of an Avatar episode with TDI characters... Duncan Zuko! <3) Gigi: I love Avatar! Yeah, I think and episode of a TV show would be good. If not, I'll pick a scene from a movie I like. Nalyd: Sure, tv shows too. I think the Gophers are gonna win again. Gigi: Yay! Hm...now that I think about it, a Disney movie might be the safest bet. After all, I do own like twenty of them. xD Sunshine: Woohoo! Workin' on my entry right now! I'm doing one of my favorite episodes of Avatar... it's in season 2... I wonder if you can guess it! Gigi: Ooooh...is it the episode where we meet Toph and she joins the Gaang? Sunshine: Nah, though I do love that episode. TOPH IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!! And I'm not sure which character would be Toph... hmm... Turnertang: In my story am I supposed to call the characters by their real name or the person their playing? Anonymos: MY STORY STINKS!!!! (Cries.) TDI19: Well, for my story of "Snow White" last season, I called the characters a mix of both names. (i.e. Snow Bridgette, Grumpy Eva, Prince Geoff, etc....) Gigi: Aw man, it looks like I'm gonna have to brush up on my tragedy for this challenge. *puts on sad music* Sprinklemist: I think I have to change my story idea. It will take forever, and I can't figure out how to make it different from the actual movie... Fortunately, I have another idea. Nalyd: Guys, If Redflare quits I think we'll still have an elimination. He'll place fourteenth. Okay? Redflare: Ooh I love Greese. We do go together like wm bam boo just like my brother its shama lama- oh forget it. Sprinklemist: Sigh, all done. That took a long time. Nalyd: Sprinklemist! I started readin yours and I exploded laughing! Anonymos: O MY GOSH!! TDIFAN'S DOING HAIRSPRAY!!! I had the idea, but I did Grease instead. (Very poorly, might I add.) You put in all the leads, but (this is an optional character) you could put in Prudy Pingleton, Penny's mom. Sprinklemist: I love her name for it, Hair Gel. Lol! (Thanks Nalyd) Tdifan: Thanks. Hopefully during the summer, I'll make a tdi cameo movie saga, including Hair gel(Hairspray), Goth(Wicked), Cody and the Chipmunks(Alivn and the Chipmunks), and others! Tdi: That sound cool! I would like to do a TV show one! Like, The Very Oddparents, iGwen, Cody and Noah (Phineas and Ferb), and others! Sprinklemist: We're allowed to do tv shows for this challenge. I like the Powerpuff idea. Tdi: Thanks. I'll change it to an episode so it will be easier Sprinklemist : I just noticed that my story says Sprinklemist's Song 'above it. O_O Nalyd: IDK how it got liek that. You may change it (I figured you did that...) Sprinklemist: I didn't. I checked the history of this page, but it was like that before I added my story. I think I'll leave it, it's unique. Sunshine: Must... finish... story... so... long... only... half... hour... TV... episode... (me + editing = epic fail XD) Sprinklemist: You edited my song (it's okay). Sunshine... I know how it feels. I'm so glad I didn't pick a movie... Owenguy101: I cannot figure out a idea! *cries* Redflare; I have decided to leave. Nalyd: You sure Redflare? TBTDIF: Sorry I haven't been on, guys. One of my family members has passed away and I'm at a place with little internet access. Can you give me extra time? Gigi: I'm so sorry to hear that TBTDIF. I know how you feel. My sister's unborn baby passed away yesterday. Sprinklemist: Oh no, guys! I'm really sorry to hear that. Challenge Four Nalyd: Okay, this week y'all have to write a parody of a movie or story using TDI characters. Please include a cast list. This will be judged on if the TDI characters fit the roles assigned to them, grammar, and spelling. Judging (4) Nalyd: Okay, I got Gophers this time, TDI19 you got Bass. Writing Gophers *Zakkoroen - Other than Geoff as Luke Skywalker, great picks! I just don't see Geoff serious enough to do that. Is this finished? *Sunshine - First of all, great picks. Second, you definitely captured the essence of perhaps the greatest Avatar episode ever! (They could have a spin-off: Zuko - One of many, many firbeenders. LOL!) Great as always Sunshine. *Thebiggesttdifan - I'm very sorry about the hardships you've faced lately.Maybe if the Gophers lose we'll save you. Your cast was great. Too bad you couldn't finish it. *Anonymos - Anonymos, you did great overall this week. Keep this up and I can see you in final six. *Owenguy101 - Your cast was okay. Your biggest problem was frequently switching between present and past tense. "He comes up." "He said." *Sprinklemist - This story is great. I kept laughing at it. Poor Owen. XD You're doing great! *Fadingsilverstar16 - AWESOME! You are consistantly great every week, and I think this is my favorite story of your's. Nalyd: Okay, the Gophers are doing awesome. Nobody didn't post a story, but even with Redflare gone I think they've got it in the bag. Typing Bass TDI19: Well.... at first glance... it looks like I have a pretty easy job ahead of me! *'Sorrel- *sigh* I thought you might have been able to rally with this story... but, I think you are in trouble tonight. *'Ezekielguy'- OK. Just OK. You put the story together well and it was definitely the TDI characters! It felt rushed, and was too short, though. *'Turnertang'- You need to work on your punctuation a lot, because it was constantly missing! The storyline was alright! I saw a reference to Spaceballs in there, am I right? *'Tdi'- I feel you let your team down. You were doing well before this, and this is a bummer.... The only problem with the beginning was the tense. You would say "are seen" which is present tense, and then switch to something like "said", which is in the past tense later in the sentence. I did love the cast though! *'Tdifan1234'- The casting was AMAZING! Unfortunately, that is all I can say. I was looking forward to "Hair Gel". *'Ustigz'- Uh...... weirded out by this one. At least you wrote a story! It was OK overall. Well, I guess the Bass lose, and ANY of them could leave. Nalyd, what about you? Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: Again, nobody is safe. Okay, who has spent their last week here? Sorrel Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Tdifan1234 Usitgz Nalyd: Will the Bass EVER win? Voting closes tomorrow afternoon, or in the morning if somebody has more than ten votes. Nalyd: With ten votes, Tdi is out! Y'all can talk here. Next Week will start today since I'll be on vacation this weekend. TBTDIF: Really, this is unfair. The team picking was really mean, and I suggest at least maybe...teams merging earlier? Tdifan: I sort of agree. Maybe we could do a team switch or something? Gigi: Yeah, I think it's time to do something. When were you planning to dissolve the teams anyway, Nalyd? Nalyd: i was thinking merge, final nine/ten/seven. It will most likely be ten, so two more weeks. Y'all will be fine! TDI19: I would like to say to Tdi, that I think you are the first really surprising elimination so far this season. I think you should have outlasted half of your team. Goodbye! Anonymos: Yeah, Nalyd. I think the teams should be switched. Owenguy101: Nah. I don't think the teams should be switched. It's as good as it is. TBTDIF: That's because you've been standing in our shadow, Owenguy. I don't want teams to be switched, but merged would be easier. Week Five Chat Nalyd: Yo final 12! Anonymos: (Pretending to be a gangster in an awful.) Yo, homie dawg! In the crib, yo.......... Foshizzle. Sunshine: I... I can't go on like this. I'm overwelmed by the guilt. I-I... I LEFT OUT A BIG PART OF THE EPISODE WHEN I WROTE THAT PARODY!!! *cries* (Ha, I'm overreacting again, I think. I left out the flashback of Fire Lord Azulon's/Hatchet's funeral for time reasons, which may have been a bad idea as it explains how Ozai/Justin became fire lord...) Anonymos: Don't feel bad, Sunshine. I left out a lot of my story... That's why my story was so bad. Gigi: That's not nearly as bad as my story! I had to condense the three illusions that the Little Match Girl had into one hallucination scene! And I also screwed up with the italics in one sentence... ;_; Sunshine: I think my story last week broke the record for longest TDAuthor story entry... it was SIXTEEN pages long on MS word!!! TDI19: Yes, Sunshine, it definitely did! My longest story was at least 3 pages, maybe 4! Nalyd: Y'all like the challenge? ;) TDI19: Yeah! This would have been easy as pie for me! :) Anyway, I have the challenge for next week, if that is OK, Nalyd! Nalyd: Tell me on my talk page. Tdifan: I don't think I can go on. You see, I'm graduating my school this week and I don't have time to write an 1000 word story. I'll be waaaaaaaaayyyyy too busy. Sorry. Usitgz: Hmmm... this week will be interesting. Sunshine: 1,000 words? Is that all? Pshaw. XD Owenguy101: 1000 words! *faints* Anonymos: I'm writing my story now, I'm already over 1,000. Anonymos: Okay, my story is up! Turnertang: I put up my story! TDI19: OK. Happy Graduation Tdifan!!! I agree with you Sunshine.... pshaw! Owenguy, it is not that hard..... well, for me! Anonymos and Turnertang, thanks for putting the word count up!! Can everyone do that please!!?? TBTDIF: I can handle this. Word accuracy is my skill. Zeke: A thousand words? I can't. Sorry, I'm dropping out. Turnertang: Why isn't anyone doing this challenge? TDI19: Wait? Are you just not posting a story this week or are you officially leaving? It is only Saturday Turnertang, they have until Wednesday! Turnertang: I know but everyone is saying "1 thousand words! I can't do it." Anonymos: Why are so many people dropping out? Turnertang: I can't believe people would drop out of this awesome camp. Sunshine: I got my story up! Whoo! *does the Duncan* So, uh, is it any good? Owenguy101: I didn't want Zekie to go. Please come back. Sunshine: Did anyone like my story? No one's answering... :( Gigi: It was fantastic, Sunshine! And the way it's coming out, it looks like your story's gonna leave mine in the dust. Sunshine: *laughs hystarically* No, seriously. XD Gigi: I am serious. That was totally great! So much better than mine. *kicks writing skills* Sunshine: *kicks Gigi kicking writing skills* You could be, I dunno, Stephenie Meyer or something! *awaits everyone laughing at her being a Twilight fan* Gigi: Ah...the good old days of being a Twilight fan. *nods fondly* I'll take that as a compliment. *huggle* But seriously, your story reminds me of my Heather one in that Playa Des Losers challenge. You do a really good job at bringing the drama. Great minds thing alike, I suppose! Sunshine: I'm just waiting for a challenge where I can let my insane humor run free! XD Gigi: Yay, humor! I'm waiting for a challenge that's open ended enough for me to be able to write some nice tragedy. Can you believe it? I actually cried while writing my submission for the last challenge. Aren't I sad? xD Sunshine: I cried during Trent's song in the first TDA Aftermath... and at the end of the 6teen episode where Nebula and Jude broke up... *sigh* Gigi: I shed a tear sometimes when I watch the fireworks at Disneyland (I'm goin' there tomorrow! Yay!). Especially Christmas. That song is so pretty. ♥ TDI19: You live near Disneyland?? Have fun 2MORO! Gigi: About thirty minutes away, which is great for me since I'm a huge Disney nerd even though I'm 13. xD Today we went to go see that "A Christmas Carol" train thing at LA Union Station. The exhibit itself was okay and the train is pretty, but the three hour wait left both me and my mom extremely dissatisfied. Thanks, TDI19! TDI19: That is so cool! Gigi: Thank you! I'll think of you all when I'm dropping on Tower of Terror tomorrow. xD TDI19: LOLZ! Please do!!! XD TBTDIF: I cry whenever I see part of some SpongeBob episode (Chocolate with Nuts) where this guy is extremely injured. And then he turns out to be a fake...hmm...sounds like Heather. TDI19: I get the Gophers this week Nalyd! You get the two stories on the Bass. Easy job for you!! TBTDIF: Now I KNOW that the teams are unfair. Anyway, my story's done. My favorite part is the end, where I altered Noah and Duncan's quote from Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. Gigi: Sigh. I may not be able to get a story up this week. My family's going through some hard times and I'm most likely going to be gone all day today and tomorrow to support my sister and her children. You guys can vote me off if we lose. I'll try the best I can, but if the Gophers lose, you can go ahead and kick me to the curb. Sorry, guys. It's been fun. ;_; TBTDIF: Does this sound familiar? Gigi: Like Redflare, yeah. Hopefully, I can think up an ending to this fast. TBTDIF: Redflare won't get into this. No one can hold a grudge to you for more than a good six minutes. (Bridgette moment) Owenguy101: Anonymos. I fixed your link to the story storage. It's not an external link. It's an interal link. TBTDIF: You guys like my story? Sunshine: Yeah!!! Murder mystery!!! (Why are my stories always so long?!) Usitgz: Does the title count in the word count? Sprinklemist: I'm not sure how to do a word count, but I'm pretty sure I have enough. TDI19: Title does NOT count. Sprinkle, on Word at the bottom of your document there should be the word count. TBTDIF: Lots of crying going around in our stories...Courtney, Duncan, Noah...Sprinkle, your story is amazing! So it looks like there will be 3 tragedies and 3 comedies...hmm. Sprinklemist: Thanks, TBTDIF. I had that story in my head for a while, now. I'd call it a black comedy. I don't have Word, but I Googled 'word count' and a bunch of programs appeared that did it. I had enough words. I can't believe we both have Joey in our story. LOL! TBTDIF: Only I called him Joe. :) TBTDIF: Today was my school's talent show. I was in it, and me and my friend sang a song that we wrote. TDI19: Well.... what looked to be a very reliable, strong Top 12, turned out 6 stories, one withdrawal, four "can't do its", and one important circumstance. Challenge Five Nalyd: Okay, this week is all about length. The stories each have to be at least.... ONE THOUSAND WORDS!!! That's right! Any stories under 1,000 words will be immediately disqualified from the challenge. TDI/TDA must be written out. But what good is quantity if there is no quality? You can write any type of story, but it must be TDI characters. This will be judged on if you reach 1,000 words, spelling, grammar, and creativity. Writing Gophers *'Zak'- No story.... could be in trouble. *'Anonymos'- Happy Birthday! Love it!! The idea of recreating the challenge was fantabulous! XD. I thought the end was unexpected! I actually thought you were gonna send both home, kind of like I had both teams lose in one of my stories last season! Great job! Your best work so far!! *'Sunshine'- Love it pixie!! Full of feeling, emotion, visuals! Descriptives were great!! "Abuse of Random Rocks!" LOL! One thing. Capitalize the word God. That is it! Fabulous job once again!! *'TBTDIF'- Wow!! This is an excellent story! I loved the Rachel Wilson thing (Heather's voice actress). I loved the references. It was clever, funny, and well-written!! Great! *'Owenguy101'- No story, no review. *'Sprinklemist'- I completely applaud you for this work of master-class. This was incredible! You mixed everything in: conflict, morals, humor, twists, tragedy, emotions, thoughts, actions. It was the whole package. And so are you!!! *'Gigi'- Thanks for telling us about what came up. I am glad your family is doing better!! Typing Bass *Sorreltail18 - Fail. *Turnertang - Great. Very well written. *Tdifan1234 - FAIL. *Usitgz - Cutting it a little close with word count, huh? Definitely creative. Nalyd Renrut: TDI19, if Bass lose I say Usitgz and Turnertang are invincible. TDI19: I think that the Bass are losing again. Typing Bass Vote for the umpteenth time Who from the Bass are going home? Sorreltail18 Tdifan1234 Results Nalyd: Okay, Tdifan1234 got all the votes (nine) BUT Fadingsilverstar16 is eliminated! Gigi is quitting due to time issues. TBTDIF: I guess it's not right to complain, but there are too many quitters. Oh well, at least we still have Sprinkle and Sunshine, who do as much work combined as Fading did. Nalyd: I try to stop them from quitting. TDI19: Gigi, we wish you the best with your situation! Good luck! TBTDIF: At least it's getting closer to fair now. I guess we'll have a few Typing Bass in the merge. It's weird--last time the Typing Bass were for a while, the superior...and now they're DEFINITELY the inferior. Zak:So.... who's the new captain of the Gophers? Nalyd: As this isn't really a roleplay camp, I don't think that captains are needed. And guess what everyone! Starting tomorrow, you will be competing individually!... Sort of! Sunshine: Already? Wow, this season is going so much more quickly... o.O Nalyd: Well, three people dropped out, and week one three people left, so yeah. Sunshine: And to think when this started we were all freaking out about having the highest number of individual signups... XD TDI19: Lol!! XD Owenguy101: We haven't lost any challenges but we've lost Redflare and Gigi. BTW. Is this the merge? Nalyd: You are all competing individually sort of. Sunshine: All right... CHALLENGESOONPLZKTHX. (LOL, can anyone read that?! XD) Week 6 Chat Nalyd: This week's challenge will be nearly impossible! Posting a new story EVERY DAY! Owenguy101: New story every day? This will be tough. Sunshine: Do they have to be LONG stories, or just little short ones? I can do a bunch of little short stories, but if it's a full-length one everyday, there goes me. XD Nalyd: They gotta be good. Anonymos: New story EVERY DAY?!?!! Are you serious?! Sunshine: Good I can do (well, there's better writers here, but I guess I'm holding my own) but is length an issue? And do we start today? Anonymos: Maybe I could do a sentence every day... Or a word... TDI19: I don't even think I could've done this!! Anyway, we are gonna see who truly deserves to win this week!! Sunshine: Sorry, Turnertang, but I'm gonna have to beat you!!! *pause* Um, no offense or anything, and good luck! (I don't have a mean bone in my body... XD) Turnertang: Meanie! (Runs away) Sunshine: *cries* I'm sowwy!!!! *cries more* Turnertang: It okay. See I even brought you a gift (Holds out Goofy) Sunshine: Yaaaaay!!!!! XD Goofy: Garsh Sunshine, its great to meet you! Anonymos: NOT HIM AGAIN!! (Runs away.) Sunshine: What's with Nonnie? Anonymos: Goofy frightens me! (Shivers.) He's creepy... Sunshine: That was the shortest story I've ever written. Ever. And I had to cut out a bunch of words to make it fit. XD TBTDIF: 700 words comes naturally to me...I had to even cut it close with the 400-word challenge in TDAuthor. So THIS was a real challenge to me, but it's 200 words exactly. I feel like I'll win unfairly, because I don't think tdifan1234 will post a story. I have a feeling 4 Writing Gophers will win, too, because the best are all paired up against Typing Bass. We should switch it around and have 2 Typing Bass face each other. TBTDIF (again): It's impossible to tell a writer's persoality with 200 words or less... Nalyd: Then this is gonna get a lot harder. TBTDIF: What's the next challenge gonna be? A story in second-person? TBTDIF: And why are the stories due June 1st and not TODAY? I still have school on Jube 1st. Nalyd: So that people have enough time. One day wouldn't be enough. Round two entries due Wednesday, and finals are due Friday. Usitgz: Thank you Nalyd! It would be tough to do it one per day for me! TBTDIF: I think I'll get to the semifinals, but if I can beat Sunshine, it'll be a real challenge. Well, I could face Usitgz or Sorrel. Sprinklemist: I apologize if my story is too dark... TBTDIF: *worries* Are the four people eliminated from the tournament now eliminated from the competition all together? Zak:I can't believe I'm saying this, but.... I drop out. I'll be on vacay for two weeks, and it wouldn't be fair if I tayed on during that time. So, sorry, but I quit. Sprinklemist: I'm personally sorry to see another good competitor drop out. Have fun on vacation, though. TDI19: Sorry you have to leave Zak.... we will miss you! Sunshine: First DJ now Zak... the competitors are dropping like flies!!! Well, not me! I'm staying in for the whole thing!!! Challenge 6 Nalyd: Here's your challenge, and its a doozey. A tournament! We will pair you up with another person, and best story movies on. The winner wins invincibility for their team. Round One Nalyd: Okay, this week is another length one. The stories can only be UP TO 200 words. Here are the match ups: Sorreltail18 vs. Zakkoroen; Sunshine vs. Turnertang; Thebiggesttdifan vs. Tdifan1234; Anonymos vs. Usitgz; and Owenguy101 vs. Sprinklemist. TDA and TDI must be spelled out as three words. The stories will be judged on grammar and spelling. Round One stories are due June 1st. (In the morning) Winners TDI19: The winner is, for me, Sorrel!!! ---- TDI19: My vote goes to.... Sunshine!!! Nalyd: Yes. Sunshine. ---- TDI19: I vote for Thebiggesttdifan!! Crackalakin! ---- TDI19: I thought both of you did pretty well, but one was way better. My vote is for Anonymos!! Nalyd: Yeah. Good job. TBTDIF: I don't agree! Just because Anony has topped Usitgz every time doesn't mean he can't win now. TDI19: I thought Anonymos' story was better. Just wait for it. Anonymos: Thanks, TDI19! TBTDIF: I still say Usitgz was better. Usitgz: Thanks TBTDIF. ---- TDI19: My vote is for...... Sprinklemist!! Round Two Nalyd: Sorrel, Sunshine, Anonymos, Sprinklemist and Thebiggesttdifan wins! The new match-ups are...Sorrel vs. TBTDIF and Sunshine vs. Anonymos vs. Sprinklemist. Challenge will be posted soon. TDI19: Before we get all set, there is a twist!! Usitgz is coming back as a wildcard!!!!!! TDI19: The new matchups will be Sorrel vs. TBTDIF, Sunshine vs. Anonymos, and Sprinklemist vs. Usitgz!!! Nalyd: The challenge is the same as the first, only it's just 100 words! If the Gophers are in the finals, Gophers win by default. It's due Wednesday morning. Owenguy101: Good luck everyone. Hey. Where do I go? Dprinklemist: You missed the first part of the tournament which was yesterday and the day before. Sorry. Owenguy101: I didn't miss it. I just couldn't finish my story in time. Sprinklemist: Oh. Anonymos: I'd like to see Sunshine top that! Although, I know she will... Sprinklemist: I'm glad I wasn't up against it. I loved it, Anonymos. Anonymos: Thanks, Sprinkle! Loved yours too! TBTDIF: It's one thing for Nalyd to be the only judge. But it's another for him and TDI19 to be cohosting. TDI19's a WAY better player than a judge. These length challenges are seriosuly scarring my habits! 700 words in a story comes naturally! TDI19: OK Then! You know what? If I am such a horrible judge, how about I enter the competition then TBTDIF???? Thanks for the insult! Also, Nalyd has come up with EVERY CHALLENGE until next week's one! So thanks again. Nalyd: ... Dude, we'd still be on week one if it weren't for TDI19. I'm too lazy to read 19 stories a week. I came up with this challenge, so if you've got something to say, say it to me. TDI19 has mostly been helping judge and fix my errors. TDI19: Nalyd, it's OK. Maybe I am a really bad judge. Nalyd: *rolls eyes* You are NOT 'a bad judge, you're great. IDK what TBTDIF is going on about. TDI19: It is because I picked Anonymos over Usitgz, probably! But he is back as a wildcard now! TBTDIF: Sorry, but I'm just fighting the urge to quit. It's just that you've...well...I'm sorry. I may think bad things about you, but you're still a great guy, TDI19. You are an amazing player, that is true. TDI19: OK, sorry for getting upset. Thanks. I will try harder. Sprinklemist: I don't think it's a bad challenge or that TDI19's a bad judge. The challenge is hard because it puts a limit on our words, but our creativity should be able to shine through no matter how many words there are. It's only one challenge out of many (and there were a few challenges that I felt my creativity suffer, but I tried to move passed it and make it work). Sunshine: I can honestly say my story is horrible... the reason my stories are any good is 'cause I use lots of different descriptive words, and with such a small word limit I can't do that... X( For the love of tomato sauce, Nalyd, no more length challenges!!! I beseech thee! (Whatever that means! XD) Or at least make it, like, 400 words!!! Usitgz: Thanks for putting me back in TDI19, you aren't a bad judge no matter what anyone tells you. The challenge I'm OK, with I actually liked two hundred words since I can't go on the computer much. TBTDIF: The reason MY stories are any good is because I use voice. A LOT of voice. The writing sounds like me. And with 100 words I had so many quotations that I couldn't use much voice. But Sunshine, your writing DEFINITELY sounds like you. You're the best author of us left. Then Sprinkle, then Anonymous, then maybe me. But you're the best. TBTDIF: And to the judges, I'm sorry. But I liked Total Drama Author better...mainly because of the format. Random-picked teams, and it's not really a popularity contest...I'm more criticizing American Idol and whatever other shows use that besides Total Drama Island. Nalyd: Next season, me and the winner will probably go back to the original format. Juding time! Sunshine: Me the best? Yeah right. Sprinklemist's writing kicks my writing's butt any day. And of course, Gigi... *sniffle* I MISS YOU GIGI!!!!!! Sprinklemist: Your writing has a butt? O_O I miss Gigi, too, but at least we can still read Life After Lies. Round Three Nalyd: Okay, the three people moving on are... Obviously TBTDIF... and... TDI19: Agreed... Nalyd: And I'm going with... Anonymos. TDI19: Yeah... the perfect "don't judge a book by its' cover" theme! Loved it!! Nalyd: After much debate, we've decided.... SPRINKLEMIST will not be moving on. Usitgz is the third finalist. Usitgz, the bass's first win is all up to you.. Anonymos: YEAH! Final round! Whoo! Let's do the wave! (Starts wave, but then realizes no one is doing it.) Or not... Sprinklemist: *starts wave with Anonymos* Wait... I didn't move on? *stops the wave and begins crying* Sunshine: *break dances for some reason* Oh wait, I don't know how to break da- *spins into wall* I'm okay!!! Nalyd: The challenge is.... FIFTY WORDS!!!!!!! XD Remember Ustigz, your team is counting on you. Sprinklemist: *stops crying* I'm glad I was eliminated in a way. 100 words was hard enough. When is this one due? Sunshine: I really can't believe I'm saying this, but... WOOHOO!!!! I GOT ELIMINATED!!! XD (If I had to do this, I think my head probably would've exploded...) Nalyd: Friday. It's due Friday. Sunshine: Once this is over, Renrut, you owe us for all the torture this challenge put everyone through. XD Anonymos: FIFTY?!! RENRUT IS KILLING MY CREATIVITY!!! WAAAH!! (Sobs.) TBTDIF: I was talking to my friend and he said "Fifty words is hard?" He doesn't know how hard 50 words can be. Turnertang: 50 words is really hard Nalyd! Sprinklemist: It could have been 2 words, I guess. Nalyd: Limited words is the ultimate test for an author. TBTDIF, we had the challenges planned so complainging will change nothing. No, only the finals for this challenge. Still got 8 weeks! TBTDIF: Yer goin' down, Anonymos...yer goin' down. *suddenly changes personality* If I win this competition, will you get me a pass to be on a reality TV show, Nalyd? Sprinklemist: I find very little funny... Anonymos story is on the list. *dies laughing... figuratively* Nalyd: What do you mean "a pass to be on a reality TV show?" Also, you and Anonymos are on the same team... o.O Anonymos: NO WAY!! I WON!!! :D Sprinklemist: Thanks for winning! Yay! Usitgz: Good job, Anonymos. Anonymos: Thanks! Your story was awesome too! And the winner is.... Nalyd: ANOYNMOS! You were great even with fifty words. You told a whole atory, I think. Typing Bass - Last Vote Usitgz is safe for being int he finals. Who will be the last Bass to be eliminated before next week's merge? Sorreltail18 Turnertang Tdifan1234 Nalyd: Tdifan1234 is out, receiving more total votes than ANYONE else! Final eight, I dub thee... THE BEST SELLERS!!!!!!! Week Seven Chat TDI19: Congrats to the Bestsellers!! I remember when I got this far, I felt so accomplished!! How do you guys feel about the competition? Turnertang: Well, I didn't think I would make it this far because so many authors are better than me here but since I made it I'm gonna have to try even harder! TDI19: Good luck!! Turnertang: Thanks! Sunshine: I have a good one for Izzy! Spending a day in law school! (Meaning she'd have to not be insane!!! :o) TDI19: Perfect!!! I was thinking something along those lines, but could not think of one for sure!! Do it!! Sunshine: *goes to look up random law stuffs* TBTDIF: I'm working on one about Trent and Geoff. (Tdifan1234: DX I could have done this challenge so well!) Owenguy101: I can do a good story with Owen, Geoff, Duncan, Trent, or even Ezekiel. BTW. When's the challenge due? TDI19: Pick only one please, and it is due Thursday, as always. Sprinklemist: Nalyd gave me permission to do "Chris hosting a children's program". Yay! Challenge Seven This week's challenge will involve you writing about the TDI characters doing things that are very hard for them or you would never see them doing. Here are your choices: *'Owen- Fasting for a week. *'Gwen'- Being a cheerleader. *'Heather'- Donating time to a charity. *'Duncan'- Being a police officer for a day. *'Leshawna'- Giving up her cell phone for a week. *'Geoff'- Not going to the biggest, most fun party of the year *'Lindsay'- Taking a very hard test. *'Trent'- Giving up guitar. *'Eva'- Taking anger management classes. *'Courtney'- Dating Harold. *'Beth'- Become a model. *'Katie and Sadie'- Moving away from one another. (Tell the story of both.) *'Justin'- Being ugly. *'Noah'- Playing sports. *'Ezekiel'- Going to public school. *'Chef Hatchet'- Owning a gourmet restaurant. If you come up with a great idea for Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Cody, or Chris, and want to use it, just let either host/judge know. You will be judge on creativity, spelling, grammar, and the skill of emphasizing the conflict and stress of the situation the character is dealing with. Good luck guys!! Sorrel's Story Sunshine's Story Thebiggesttdifan's Story Anonymos's Story Eva at Anger Management Classes Eva slowly walked into the classroom, glaring at all the other students, who all glared back at Eva. “All right, class,” The teacher stood up, and wrote her name on the board, “My name is Miss Marianne.” “Ugh, what a stupid name,” Eva muttered. “What was that?!” Miss Marianne snapped. “Nothing, Miss Marianne,” Eva growled. “As I was saying,” Miss Marianne continued, “Let’s go around in a circle and share something about ourselves. There were three students in the class, and a small, fair-haired boy stood up and cleared his throat. He started to speak, “My name is Chuck, and I have an anger management problem.” “Now, Chuck,” Miss Marianne said, “Why don’t you share something about yourself.” Chuck glared at her, then said, “I like to collect comic books.” “How lame!” A tall, blond girl interrupted, “My name is Veronica, and I have no anger management problem!” “Then why are you here?” Miss Marianna looked over the rim of her round glasses to glare at her. “Cram it, Marianne!” Veronica protested, “I’m here because my parents made me.” “Why?” Miss Marianne asked. “I said CRAM IT!” Veronica bellowed. “Why don’t you cram it, sister!?” Eva shouted, standing up from her chair. “Oh, I know you didn’t just interrupt me!” Veronica retorted. “WELL, BELIEVE IT!!” Eva shouted. Veronica responded to this the same way a bull would respond to a red cloth: Veronica flared her nostrils, got down on all fours, then charged. Eva dodged it and kicked Veronica in the face. “Ladies, ladies, there’s no need to fight over me!” Chuck got in the middle of them. Eva bit him, and Chuck started running around the classroom with Eva still clinging to his arm, yelling, “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” “That’s enough!” Miss Marianne commanded, “Back to your seats!” She pointed, and Veronica and Chuck returned to their seats. Eva stuck her tongue out at Miss Marianne, and Miss Marianne stuck hers out back at Eva. “REAL MATURE, MISS MARIANNE!” Eva sat back down. “As I was saying,” Miss Marianne continued, “Let’s start with some deep breathing exercises.” They all took deep breaths, one after another, until Veronica passed out. Chuck ran to her side, “WE NEED CPR, NOW!!” Miss Marianne ran over and said, “I know CPR!” She puckered up and leaned over to give the kiss of life. “I’M AWAKE!” Veronica instantly woke up. “Good!” Miss Marianne perked up. “DARN IT!” Eva yelled, “NOW SHE CAN BUG ME AGAIN!!!!!” “SHUT IT EVA!!” Veronica yelled. “NO, YOU SHUT IT, VERONICA!!” Eva yelled. “NO YOU!” Veronica screamed. “NO YOU!!” Eva screamed. “AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!” Veronica screamed. “AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!” Eva screamed. “AAAAAAAAAHH!!!” Chuck screamed. Eva and Veronica just stared blankly at Chuck. “CHILDREN!” Miss Marianne shouted, “Let’s move on to another exercise. You all want to beat each other up, right?” “YES!” Eva yelled. “TOTALLY!” Veronica screamed. “AAAAAAAHH!!” Chuck shouted. “Well,” Miss Marianne said, “You can beat each other up.” Eva reached for a baseball bat, as Veronica reached for a crowbar. “But!” Miss Marianne exclaimed, “You have to battle each other with these weapons!” “What kind of weapons?” Eva was so excited at the idea of hurting Veronica. “These weapons!” Miss Marianne whisked a cart out of her closet that had a gun, and a sword on it. “YES!” Eva grabbed the sword and hit Veronica in the head, hoping to cut her head in half. The sword squeaked. “HA!” Veronica grabbed the gun and fired at Eva’s heart. The gun shot out bubbles. “WHAT GIVES?!?!” Eva protested, “THESE WEAPONS STINK!!” “These are pre-approved weapons!” Miss Marianne explained. “What do I get?” Chuck asked. “You get a very special weapon,” Miss Marianne said, “You count to ten if you get angry.” “1-2-3-4-5- this doesn’t DO ANYTHING!” Chuck shouted. Eva was still waving her squeaky sword, and accidentally tripped Veronica. “What did you do that for?!” Veronica growled. “NO REASON!” Eva retorted. Veronica shot the gun, but the bubbles accidentally hit Chuck in the eye. “MY EYES!!” Chuck cried. The three growled at one another, and they all tackled each other. “Oh, dear…” Miss Marianne mumbled, as a giant cloud of bubbles covered the classroom, making it impossible to see inside. “Uh-oh…” Miss Marianne muttered as the bubbles cleared. “ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!” Chuck yelled, angrily. “Take that!” Eva screamed, banging her squeaky sword on the ground. “HA HA!!” Veronica shot bubbles everywhere. “Great job!” Miss Marianne applauded them, “You all earned your diplomas!” Miss Marianne gave them each a piece of paper saying they had passed her class as they left. That night, Chuck, Eva, and Veronica all did the same thing: Shredded their diplomas. Turnertang's Story Noah Tries out for the football team with Tyler “What is this place?” asked Noah as he walked into a big room “It’s called a gym.” said Tyler because Tyler was making Noah try out for football “I still don’t know how you dragged me here.” Noah commented as he put on some football equipment “I took all your books and then told you I would give them back if you tried out for the football team.” Tyler replied as he tied his shoes “Oh yeah.” Noah said as the Coach John came into the gym “All right everyone, its time to start tryouts! Start by doing fifty push-ups!” yelled Coach John “What’s a push-up?” Noah asked Tyler “First you get on all fours. Then you go down and up.” Tyler replied as he slipped and fell on his stomach “That seems simple.” Noah replied as he did fifty push-ups perfectly “Nice work!” Coach John yelled at Noah “I taught him.” Tyler said proudly “How have you done?” Coach John asked Tyler “Well… um… none.” Tyler replied “You Stink!” Coach John yelled as he blew his whistle “Now everyone go run a lap!” demanded Coach John “I rock at running!” Tyler yelled as he ran really slowly and then tripped “I doubt I can run that fast.” Noah said as he ran the lap and beat everyone “You’re a good athlete.” Coach John said as walked up to Tyler “Did I do good, Coach?” Tyler asked as he got up “You are a disgrace to athletes!” Coach John yelled “Thank you Coach!” Tyler said as he walked away “I think the Coach likes you.” Noah said as he followed Tyler “Now its time to play some football!” screamed Coach John as he assigned teams “I’ll be quarterback.” Tyler said as he grabbed the football “Lets play some football!” Coach John yelled as he ripped off his shirt and under it was a referee shirt “The wide receivers will go all the way to the end zone.” Tyler said as everyone lined up “Ready Tyler?” asked Noah as he stood beside Tyler “I’m always ready.” Tyler replied as he hiked the ball and looked for an open man “Look out!” Noah yelled as three members of the other team charged at Tyler “What?” Tyler asked as he got tackled but the ball slipped from his hand and he kicked it by accident and it flew all the way into Noah’s hand in the end zone “That was an amazing pass!” Coach John yelled as he walked over to Tyler “I’m just that good.” Tyler said as the other three kids got off of him “Good job, Tyler!” Noah cheered as he handed Tyler some ice and everyone continued playing except for Tyler for another hour “Everyone its time for the final part of the tryouts!” Coach John announced as the football game ended “I wonder what it is.” Noah commented “An obstacle course!” yelled Coach John as he showed everyone the course “How do you do it?” Tyler asked, “Figure out yourself!” yelled Coach John “This look pretty easy.” Noah commented as he walked over to the course “If you don’t finish the course you are off the team!” Coach announced as he blew his whistle and everyone ran “We have to climb over this wall.” Tyler said as he grabbed one of the ropes and started climbing “I don’t think I can do it.” Noah said as he ran and jumped over the wall as Tyler fell “Keep going Noah!” Tyler demanded as he started climbing again “Okay.” Noah said as he ran to the next part, which was to swing across a pit “I got it this time!” Tyler said as he made it to the top of the wall “I’m king of the world!” Tyler cheered as someone threw a football at him and he fell off the wall “I can do this!” Noah said to himself as he grabbed the rope and swung over the pit “Now I have to climb through this tunnel.” Noah said as he crawled into the tunnel “I can swing over this pit.” Tyler said proudly as he grabbed the rope and jumped but let go of the rope and flew over the entire course and landed across the finish line “Your starting to turn into a good athlete!” Coach John said proudly as he walked over to Tyler “I told you, I’m just that good.” Tyler replied as he limped over to a bench and grabbed the ice pack “Which way to I go?” Noah asked himself as he came up to two paths “Time to go into the cave!” said one of the players “Oh no they caught up to me!” Noah said as he picked a path and crawled out of the cave “Now all I have to do is go over, under, and around these barriers.” Noah commented as he started running really fast and dodging every barrier “Look its Noah!” Tyler cheered as Noah ran across the finish line “How did you beat me?” Noah asked Tyler “I went so fats you couldn’t see me.” Tyler said proudly “You really are that good.” Noah replied “Very impressive!” Coach John said to Noah as a bunch of other people finished “Everyone who jus finished is on the team!” Coach John announced, “I did it!” Tyler cheered “Are star players are Tyler and Noah!” Coach announced, as he handed Tyler and Noah the captain badge “No.” Noah said as he handed back the badge “Why not?” asked Coach John “Sports is not my forte.” Noah replied as he walked away as everyone stared at him Owenguy101's Story Sprinklemist's Story A piece of cardboard is shown in front of the camera. Chris Mclean's voice can be heard saying the words on the card, "This episode of 'Mr. Mclean's Happy Kiddie Funhouse' contains stunts performed by animated kids..." Chris is quickly interrupted by a voice that says, "Uh, Chris? The stunt segments you suggested were not approved." "Aw, man!" Chris says sadly. He removes the piece of cardboard to reveal a bright colored room. The walls are bright orange, the carpet is bright yellow, and the fluffy, oversized, sofa toward the back of the room is hot pink. Chris sighs and says, "Welcome to 'Mr. Mclean's Happy Kiddie Funhouse'! I'm Mr. Mclean. Let's meet some of my special, adorable, sweet, prepubescant cohosts." Chris unintentionally gags. "Meet Mandy." A girl with blond pigtails and bright blue overalls runs out and cheerily waves to the camera. She folds her arms, turns slightly to the left, and says, "Hi, I'm Mandy! I'm eleven years old and I love summer, rollerskating, and..." Chris interrupts Mandy by saying, "Meet Brody." A boy with black hair, wearing a green T-shirt and khaki shorts, runs out and says, "Hey, I'm Brody! I'm ten years old. I love dinosaurs, soccer, and taking money out of my mom's purse!" Chris says, completely aloof, "That's nice, Brady. Go stand in the corner by Mandy. Now kids would you like to play a game, or something?" The off-screen voice that corrected Chris earlier says, "Uh, Chris? There's one more child for you to introduce." Chris says, "Man! Two is bad enough." Mandy and Brody look over at Chris with sad eyes. "Don't look at me like that! You're making my soul hurt. Let's see..." Chris says as he looks at a piece of paper, "The next kid is Corrina." A girl with red hair, wearing a white dress with a yellow flower on it, runs on set and says, "Hi, there! My name is Corrina. I'm ten years old. I love cats, puppies, and sky." Chris says, "Where did we find these kids? Is that why the short bus is parked in front of the studio?" Chris looks at the children pouting. "Lighten up, little guys! It's time to have fun." "Yay!" Shout Corrina, Brody, and Mandy simultaneously. "Do you kids like teddy bears?" Chris asks with a sinister smile. Corrina and Mandy excitedly say, "Yea!" Brody shakes his head 'no' but this is ignored. Chris says, "Well, then you'll love meeting this real, live bear!" A bear breaks down a door, mysteriously on cue, and roars. The children scream in terror and run to the other side of the room. The unseen voice speaks, yet again, "Chris! This wasn't approved! Get that thing out of here!" "Aw, man," Chris says as he guides the bear out of the studio, "This is the lamest show, ever! Why did I even agree to host this?" The unseen voice says, "It's the off season of the 'Total Drama' series, and it's nowhere near award season. You can always push around one of your brother-in-law's hot dog carts." Chris shudders and says, "Who wants to do some fingerpainting?" "Yea!" The children yell as a short purple coffee table mysteriously appears on set. Four pieces of paper are on the table, along with various jars of fingerpaint. The three children, along with Chris, begin painting. Chris says, "I hope you're joining along at home. That is, if you have these supplies readily available, and you're skipping school to watch this show. Hey Brandon, can I have that jar of red paint?" Brody says, "No! I'm using it!" "Come on, man!" Chris says. Chris tries to pull the paint out of Brody's tiny hands. He successfully takes the paint from the now crying child. Chris finishes his painting and gives the jar back to Brody. "Quit your crying, Grody! Take the red paint." Brody says, "Fine!" He takes the paint. He now grabs the apricot paint, black paint, and turquoise paint. "I'm done!" Brody says. "Okay, kids," Chris says, "Let's show our pictures to the viewing audience." Mandy says, "But I'm not done!" "This show is only 22 minutes long," Chris says. Mandy sighs and says, as she holds up her picture, "It's half of a zebra." "Ha ha! That sucks!" Chris says. Mandy starts crying. Corrina holds up her picture and says, "I made a picture of a puppy!" "Why does it look like a tarantula?" Chris says. Corrina starts crying. Brody says, "Well, I originally was making a picture of a fire truck, but I added Mr. Mclean to the painting." Chris says, "Aw, I'm flattered, little guy." Brody holds up his painting. The picture shows a firetruck with Chris, underneath. Chris says, "Can I see that?" He snatches the piece of paper out of the young boy's hands and tears it into pieces. Brody begins crying. "Kids, quit your crying. It's time to look at Mr. Mclean's painting." The children stop crying, sniffle, and look at Chris. Chris holds up the painting and explains, "It's this studio on fire. Ha ha! Isn't it awesome?" Corrina says, "Mr. Mclean?" Chris says, "Yes, Corrina?" Corrina says, "You are a horrible, horrible man!" Chris looks surprised and a tear comes to his eye and he looks down, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" "What's wrong with you?" Mandy rhetorically asks. "Come on guys, let's get away from this psycho." The kids walk out of the hole in the wall made by the bear. Chris turns to the camera and says, "Well, that wraps up this episode of 'Mr. Mclean's Happy Kiddie Funhouse'. Tune in to next week's episode." The unseen voice from earlier says, "I have some bad news about that, Chris." The ending credits quickly fly up the screen. Usitgz's Story What Happened to your face? It was thevery last day of Total Drama Action and the final two contestants were